<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>closer by love4eva_mp3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176008">closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4eva_mp3/pseuds/love4eva_mp3'>love4eva_mp3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Corruption Kink, Creampie, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4eva_mp3/pseuds/love4eva_mp3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You let me violate you<br/>You let me desecrate you<br/>You let me penetrate you<br/>You let me complicate you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ukai Keishin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this song as been stuck in my head for weeks lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are a very dangerous drug for Ukai Keishin. </p><p>It's no surprise that Keishin liked younger girls. He liked the power dynamic that came with him being a few years older than you. That's probably why the first time he saw you he felt like he needed you.</p><p>The first day you came into his story you were wearing a short black skirt that barely covered your ass. The shirt you work was skin tight and showcased your perfect body. His eyes didn't leave you body the whole time you shopped around. You were smaller than him but he had never seen you around the school, in fact this was his first time seeing you at all, so you had to be at least 18. That eased his mind. You walked up to the counter and placed down your items. One thing especially caught his eye, alcohol. </p><p>"You know you gotta show me some id if you wanna buy that little girl." he pointed to the bottle of alcohol.</p><p>"Um well you see," you sounded so shy and nervous, he loved it. Keishin wondered if you sounder that cute in bed too. "I'm actually only 19 but I turn 20 in two months and I was hoping you could make an exception for me?" </p><p>"I could, but how do I know you're not a rat? I've never seen you around here before." he knew you weren't a rat but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to fluster you a bit.</p><p>"I-I promise I'm not! I just moved here a few days ago and I just wanted to celebrate. But I understand if you don't want to give it to me, it was stupid of me to ask anyway, sorry."</p><p>"You plan on drinking alone?"</p><p>"Yeah, I don't know anybody here yet." this was his chance.</p><p>"Well I can't have you drinking alone and underage so how about this, I'll give you the alcohol if you let me come over and drink with you. Deal?" Your face lit up. He could get used to that smile.</p><p>"Yes! Of course! thank you so much!" Everything was going Keishin's way.</p><p>He quickly bagged up the rest of your stuff and closed up the shop. Then, you guys were on your way to your place.</p><p>Unfortunately, that night didn't go quite like Keishin had hoped. You guys had drank for a while but before he could make any moves you told him you had lots to do the next day and you basically kicked him out. However you did come into the store to see him the next day. And the day after that, and the one after that, and the one after that. It had been two weeks and everyday you came in to see him.</p><p>"You know," he said one day, "you don't have to buy something everyday. You can just admit that you come in here to see me." You blushed.</p><p>"That's not true! I really do have to buy candy everyday, its an addiction."</p><p>"Call it what you want baby, I think you're just addicted to me. And before you try to deny it, I'm asking you on a date."</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"I want to go on a date with you. I know you like me too, you're very bad at hiding it." You caved and agreed to go with him.</p><p>It had been two months since that first date and things have been wonderful for you two. Keishin even gave you a job at the store! It had also been two months since you had revealed to him that you were a virgin. It definitely awoke something in him.</p><p>"I've never had sex before and the whole thing kind of makes me nervous." It didn't surprise Keishin much. You looked very innocent. He respected this and didn't force you to do anything you weren't comfortable with. So, in the two moths you guys had been together the furthest you have gone is making out with him on his couch. Although his dick wasn't too happy about this, he was happy you trusted him enough to even go that far. He'd be lying if he said he didn't jerk off to the thought of being the first in your cunt. The first person to make you feel that good. He'd be the one to absolutely wreck you. It turned him on so much, maybe too much.</p><p>It was a normal day at the store. Not many people came in, just some of the usuals. Out of nowhere you came up behind Keishin and gave him a back hug. You pulled down on his shoulders so you could whisper 'meet me in the back' in his ear. And just as fast as you appeared, you were gone. He basically sprinted to the back room. Sure enough there you were waiting for him.</p><p>"Hey babygirl," he leaned down to kiss you. "what's up?" you didn't say a word and just gave him a mischievous look. You slowly descended to your knees. He knew what was about to happen. "Hey hey, you don't have to do that," he tried to pull you up but you swatted his hands away.</p><p>"I want to," you smiled at him. "Now tell me what to do." That turned him on more than he'll ever admit. You pulled out his quickly hardening cock and started at it in awe. It was the first time you'd seen one in real life. You slowly began stroking it.</p><p>"Does that feel good," you looked up at him. He wished he had his phone so he could record this. You looked so innocent, yet so dirty. He loved it.</p><p>"Yeah baby, put your mouth on it."</p><p>"Like this?" You placed soft kisses up and down his shaft. Then you started to kitten lick the tip. Keishin's head lolled back and he let out a groan.</p><p>"You're doing so good, put it in your mouth pretty girl." His praise encouraged you to keep going. You took the tip in your mouth, making sure to not use teeth, and started sucking, stroking the rest of his cock. He continued to let out soft moans and groans, trying to stay quite since you guys were still in the store. In a moment of confidence you tried to take as much in your mouth as you could. You felt his tip touch the back you your throat.</p><p>“Fuck baby, fuck just like that. Mmm so good for me yeah? Shit, you sure this is your first time? You’re doing so good.” His words were making you so wet. You took one hand off of his cock and started touching yourself. The sight alone could make Keishin cum. Everything felt so good your started to moan on his cock.</p><p>“Shit baby I’m gonna cum.” You pulled off and started jerking him off faster. Once you felt his dick twitch you slowed down and pointed his tip into your mouth. Most of his cum got in your mouth. You swallowed what got in and scooped up the rest with your finger and sucked on it. Once your finger was clean you opened your mouth, showing Keishin you swallowed it all. He helped you get off your knees.</p><p>“Damn baby your so good for me,” He said giving you a long, deep kiss. He could still taste some of himself on your tongue. “Where’d that come from?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I figured you’ve been waiting so long for us to fuck and since I’m still not ready for the whole thing I’d give you at least a little.” Keishin pulled you into a tight hug.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that baby. I’ll wait as long as it takes for you to be comfortable to share that part of you with me.” Your special moment was interrupted when you heard customers enter the store. </p><p>“I forgot we were still in the store,” you said laughing. With one last chaste kiss you both headed out back to the store.</p><p>It was three weeks after the incident in the store. You were now laying down on Keishin’s bed and he was hovering over you. You guys had been kissing on his couch when you pulled away and said ‘I’m ready’. Keishin didn’t hesitate to pick you up and throw you on the bed. You guys continued kissing until he started to try and pull off your pants.</p><p>“W- wait,” you said suddenly</p><p>“What’s wrong baby? Does something hurt?”</p><p>“No I just don’t think I’m ready. What if you think my body is ugly? What if I… smell weird or something? What if I’m not good enough? What if I-” he interrupted your worries.</p><p>“Baby, calm down. I think you have the most beautiful body i’ve ever seen. And your ‘smell’ is natural, nothing to be scared about. And it’s your first time, I’m not expecting you to be a sex god, I just want you to feel good. It’s okay if your not ready now. We can keep kissing.”</p><p>“N-no I’m okay now. We can keep going.” you said with a smile.</p><p>“You 100% sure?” he asked. When you nodded he wet back down to take off your pants. With each new inch of exposed skin he gave you a multitude of small kisses. Once the pants were all the way off he stood back and admired your body. He muttered a ‘so pretty’ and you covered your blushing face. </p><p>“No no none of that, show me your pretty face.” He said moving you hands from your face. He then slowly pulled off your shirt.</p><p>“So so pretty,” he kissed along your chest down to your stomach, “my pretty pretty baby. Can I take this off?” he motioned to your bra. You nodded and leaned up some so he could reach around to unclasp it. A wave of insecurities hit you as he stared at your breasts. He suddenly ducked down and latched on to one of your breasts and teased the other nipple with his fingers. All of the previous insecurities melted away into pleasure. Pleasure you had never felt before. He pulled off and said a quick, ‘so beautiful,’ then started kissing down your stomach to your sopping cunt. He started teasing your folds from the outside of your panties.</p><p>“Please Keishin!”</p><p>“Please what baby? Tell me what you want me to do.”</p><p>“Please touch my cunt, I need it.”</p><p>“What do you mean baby? I am touching you.”</p><p>“Without the panties, please Keishin.” He started slowly pulling down your panties, watching a string of wetness connect your cunt to your panties.</p><p>“So wet for me kitten,” you moaned at the pet name. “All for me right?” you nodded quickly. He took one finger and gather some of your wetness and spread it along you are pretty cunt. He took two finger and slowly inserted them in you.</p><p>“How’s that feel?”</p><p>“G-good. Really different from when I do it, yours are b-bigger.” He smirked at the last remark. He sped up his thrusts and curled his fingers. You moaned loudly begging for more.</p><p>“Yes Keishin! Don’t stop, please don’t stop!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He took his other hand and placed it on your left boob and kneaded it. He leaned down and attached his mouth to your clit. You’d never felt something so good. You continued moaning and whining, it was music to Keishin’s ears.</p><p>“W-wait Keishin I-I’m close.” With that he pulled away completely and came up to kiss you. You could taste yourself and it turned you on even more. Keishin pulled away shortly to pull down his pants and underwear. You’d seen his cock many times but each time the size still surprises you. He pulled and aligned himself with your entrance.</p><p>“You ready kitten?” You nodded, slightly worried. Would he fit? How bad would it hurt? Your worries went away as you felt the tip slowly enter you. Keishin on the other hand was on cloud nine. He had waited since that first day he saw you to be doing this. To be the first person inside of you. The first person to feel the tight, warm squeeze of your slick walls. He moaned at the fact that he was your first. He was halfway in when you noticed you looked in pain.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” you nodded softly. The stretch wasn’t as bad as you thought it was going to be but it still hurt. You looked down and realized he was only halfway in. You already felt so full. You weren’t completely adjusted but you figured you might as well got it over with. </p><p>“You can move now,” you said looking up at Keishin. You kept eye contact as he abruptly shoved the rest in you. You screamed ‘FUCK’ not expecting him to move that fast. He leaned down and kissed you to keep your mind off of the pain as he slowly started to move. The tight squeeze of your of your virgin cunt kept pulling him in. He was an addict and you were his drug.</p><p>“You keep sucking me in doll, fuck, I’m gonna turn you into a little cockslut for me yeah?” You nodded. “Say it, say I’m a cockslut for Keishin.” Overwhelmed with pleasure you could barely speak.</p><p>“I-I’m a co-ockslut for K-Keishin!”</p><p>“That’s right baby.” He thrusted deeper and harder. Keishin felt on top of the world knowing he was the first inside of you, the first to make you feel this good. He moved his hands from the sides of your head to your breasts. Your whole body felt like it was on fire. You could get used to this feeling.</p><p>“Keishin! K-Keishin gonna cum!”</p><p>“Yeah baby? Gonna be a good girl and cum all over my cock?” He moved one hand to your clit and rubbed it with his thumb. Everything felt so good you were cuming in seconds. Keishin pulled out and kissed your clit.</p><p>“A-ah sensitive!”</p><p>“I know baby, think you could cum again for me?” you weakly nodded your head. “Good girl, get on your hands and knees.” Your arms and legs were still trembling but you held the position. You felt Keishin’s hand on your hips and his tip at your entrance. He slid in slowly until he bottomed out. This new position touched all new places in you and amplified your pleasure. In no time Keishin started drilling into you. You were still so sensitive but it felt so good.</p><p>“Shit kitten, you gonna be a good girl and let me cum in you?”</p><p>“Yes Keishin! F-fill me up!” he started to feel you squeeze around him.</p><p>“You gonna cum again? Cum with me baby, on three.” you tried your best to hold it until three but the pleasure was too good you came on one. You heard him stop counting and stop thrusting. Then you felt his cum spilling inside of you. You both stayed like that for a few seconds. Then  you felt him slowly pull out, some of his cum following suit. He bend down and looked at your dripping cunt. He collected some of the mixture of you guises juices on his fingers and pulled you up so you could suck it off his finger.</p><p>“Don’t swallow,” He said once his fingers were in your mouth. He took them out and replaced them with his tongue. As you kissed the mixture of his and your cum along with some spit passed between you guys mouths. He pulled away away and gave you a peck on the tip of your nose. He walked into the bathroom to get a damp washcloth to clean you up. When he retired you were passed out on the bed. After cleaning you up he laid down with you and feel asleep. He couldn’t wait to keep corrupting your innocent body with his dirty mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>